


An Ending

by JirsSnufminArchive



Series: There Will Always be Camellias in Moominvalley [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: When Snufkin discovers the truth, he finds himself trapped dealing with it all on his own.An alternate ending to To Eat Among Trolls wherein the Joxter isn't involved.





	1. A Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: As the summary implies this has _MAJOR_ spoilers for To Eat Among Trolls, so please read that one first before enjoying this alternate take on the story! Thank you!**

Snufkin felt a tense panic shooting through him, the fur on his tail and paws standing completely on end.

“Snufkin?... What’s wrong? Oh dear, are they really that bad?” Moomin fretted from the periphery of his hazy perception.

Snufkin was on his feet before he realized what was happening, his entire body screamed at him to leave, so he did.

The cookies from the bundle fell from his lap with the sudden start and Snufkin whipped past the bewildered Moomin without a word.

He faintly heard Moomin call after him and his heart clenched but Snufkin didn’t think he could stop fleeing even if he wanted to...and he didn’t.

He was much faster than Moomin, especially with his head start and the adrenaline pumping through him. He wasn’t sure where he was going, he just knew he needed to be _far_ away. 

When he had run far enough, instinct told Snufkin to hide in a tree. 

Once safely in its branches, high up enough not to be seen or heard, Snufkin felt himself begin to cry. 

He took off his hat so he could lie on it like a pillow, but found himself faced with the camellia still tucked in it. 

He removed the camellia from his hat and stared deeply at it. Had this ever meant love? Or even longing? And if it meant either then was that why he was stuck here? Offered their food so that by Moomin’s will over his own he’d be forced to remain? Snufkin felt no remorse as he tore up the camellia.

He watched as the petals scattered down from the tree, some catching the wind and others fluttering to the grass below, and the camellia was no more.

Moomintroll didn’t know what to do, why had Snufkin gotten so upset?? He shook with the intensity of Snufkin’s rejection. Surely his baking couldn’t have been so terrible that Snufkin would react like that, right?

Snufkin had only ever been sweet and polite since they met...He could be distant surely but never in a way that wasn’t for his solitary nature...

He could feel large tears already filling his eyes and his whole body trembled.

He had no idea how to cope with something like this, none whatsoever. His heart had never ached even close to this in his life, it was a thousand times worse than the ache of missing Snufkin when he had left.

He forced himself to collect the fallen cookies back into the bundle as he shook and sobbed. Once he had them all together he tried one, hoping he might get some clue why Snufkin had run away like that…

He bit into the cookie and...it was very bland. Just bland...

He cried even harder, he had no idea what was happening and he sobbed, he wanted Snufkin back so terribly, or at least to find out what he had done wrong…

Snufkin lay on his perch, crying, shaking with each sob as his cheek pressed against his hat. 

How could he have been so stupid? He knew the stories about Fae! Just by giving Moomin his name alone on that first day, Snufkin was doomed to his fate for his carelessness. 

And their food, it had tasted so good, but who was he to think anything of it? The Moomins didn’t _seem_ like they had ill intent in feeding him when he arrived. Now though, Snufkin wasn’t sure how the truth could be anything else...

He’d been trapped here for months and it had only stopped when the Moomins were meant to hibernate, and then the moment they woke back up in Spring he was dragged back in. 

What was he to these Moomins then if he was being kept on such a leash? Tempted with freedom, only to be reclaimed as soon as they were awake once more… 

And his feelings for Moomintroll, if they were even truly his? He wasn’t sure... Fae magic could trap him here, why not make him feel a love and longing he’s never felt for anyone else? 

How would he know what was and wasn’t real, if a Fae’s magic had a hold of his mind and his feet? 

As the last of his cries petered out, unable to shed another tear, Snufkin allowed himself to fall into a fitful sleep, not knowing what he could do or if he could trust anybody

including himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a friend of mine pointing out that things would've gone _really_ bad if the Joxter hadn't been around to comfort Snufkin. So here's exactly how I think that would've happened! I hope you enjoy! Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, the title is an Undertale reference!


	2. A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Again, please do not read if you have not yet read To Eat Among Trolls! This story contains heavy spoilers and will likely ruin some of the fun of that story if you do! Thank you! **

Moomintroll wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Snufkin’s things still stood outside of Moominhouse but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Had Snufkin abandoned his belongings just so they could leave before he had a chance to return? Moomin’s heart ached at the very thought…

He was torn. He couldn’t go inside and let Mamma and Papa see him like this...but what if Snufkin did come back for his things and was so upset by his presence near the campsite he decided it wasn’t worth it and left the valley without?...

There was no winning for the poor, heartbroken troll. He sat on the bridge, making sure to be closer to the Moominhouse side. He stayed there and worked out his tears for a good, long while. 

The day grew long and no answer or closure came to the poor, heartbroken Moomin. 

He knew he had to make a decision, to tell his parents what had happened or to go out looking for Snufkin, to try and find out what had upset him. 

Would that be the kind thing to do though? Clearly, if he hadn’t returned then he was hiding on purpose…

But then again maybe he was hiding with the desire to be found? 

He had read plenty of romantic tales of love and loss, he knew that people could be strange in their actions, maybe this was how Snufkin was acting now? 

Moomintroll forced himself up from the bridge and wiped at his eyes, turning out to the valley side of the bridge. 

He’d go find Snufkin he decided, even if it meant searching all night. 

Snufkin woke up hours later, groggy and no more clearheaded or less stressed. 

He folded his arms under his head and his tail swung uncertainly over the branch. 

He tried to think of what he could do. He was trapped in the valley and even more so he was trapped by his feelings. 

If he had not run away, would Moomin have said anything more? And would his words have influenced Snufkin’s will? He hasn’t sure…

He couldn’t escape, that much was certain. He’d been all around the valley, looking for some way out but had had no luck. Only when Winter had come was he freed, but that wasn’t a viable solution. 

He refused to let himself be trapped here, to act like everything was okay just so he could reclaim his freedom for a measly four months… 

He wondered if there was a limit on just how far the magic would hold on him? Maybe if he escaped one Winter and travelled as far as he could go from Moominvalley, then it wouldn’t be able to drag him back…

But if it didn’t, then he’d have another problem, of spending each day travelled away to make it right back when the magic seized him once more… 

Then he’d have eight months of the year dedicated to travelling only by the whims of the claim, and then another four months trapped anyways…

Snufkin felt tears well up in his eyes again and he wiped at them with his sleeve to try and fight off the sting. 

Why had this happened to him? He was a Mumrik, he couldn’t stay like this! It would surely kill him. It had nearly killed him last year and that was without knowing the truth of things…

He would have to avoid the Moomins, pack up his tent and go stay somewhere else. 

But then would that really be better? He’d get nowhere if he didn’t confront the source of the issue. It was the Moomins who caused this and they were likely the only ones who could fix it. 

He sat up on the branch and stared at his boots. Maybe if he did escape this Winter he’d find somebody wiser about Fae, maybe they could break the curse now that he knew what it was? 

Snufkin gave a huff. This was the choice then, does he talk to the Moomins again and try to force them to give his freedom back, or did he avoid them so he wouldn’t be caught in their sway, his will bent to theirs by the knowledge of his name?

Snufkin flinched and his tail fluffed up at the sound of clumsy footsteps approaching. He made himself scarce on the branch and watched with wide eyes as Moomintroll walked into view below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys will collide, what will happen? Find out next time! 
> 
> If you like this chapter please leave a comment and let me know what you think, thank you!


	3. A Downward Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reminder, please do not read if you have not yet read To Eat Among Trolls! This story contains heavy spoilers and will likely ruin some of the fun of that story if you do! Thank you!**
> 
> Also warning this chapter gets _really_ angsty!

Moomintroll’s eyes widened, focusing in on the pinkish-red petals scattered on the forest floor. 

He bent over to pick one up. “These are…” 

He stood back up and looked around uncertainly. “Snufkin??” He spun in a circle trying to catch a glimpse of the Mumrik somewhere. “Snufkin? Are you out there!” He called into the trees. 

Snufkin above heard him, but remained silent, staring down at him in apprehension. 

This was good, he didn’t feel compelled to go out of hiding and to Moomin, he still had some faculties about him… 

Moomintroll frowned and looked down at his feet after it became obvious that Snufkin wasn’t around to hear... or at least wasn’t answering. 

“Maybe he’s still running…” He considered with a small sigh before moving on from the spot where the petals littered the forest floor. 

He was careful not to disturb them, as much as it broke his heart, he knew it would do no good to try to collect them or to scatter them. 

Snufkin watched him go until he was safely away. Of course he’d come looking for him. What good was trapping him here if he ran away? 

He wondered just how far this power over him went, could they trap him to certain parts of the valley? He’d never seen it happen, but then again he’d so willingly seemed to have spent all that time with Moomin last year...

Snufkin gave a sigh. He’d have to try, he’d have to confront Moomin. He couldn’t last with these raging feelings stirring inside him until the Winter, even if there was a chance he could find somebody to break the curse. 

He got himself down from the tree, landing in the camellia petals. With a lash of his tail, he sent them blowing apart and then turned to follow where Moomin had gone. 

Moomintroll walked along, feet heavy with sadness as he continued his way across the valley. The sun was setting into the sky and a light chill set into the early spring air. 

He had promised himself though, he’d find Snufkin, he had to. He couldn’t let the Mumrik be alone without resolving whatever had upset him, it wasn’t fair for Snufkin to be so upset...

Suddenly Moomintroll’s ears perked up from a familiar voice. 

“Moomin!” 

He spun around, surprised to hear it coming from behind him. 

There Snufkin stood, across the field and looking straight at him. His expression made Moomintroll feel very small and confused. It was accusatory and mad, he wasn’t sure what to say.

Why would Snufkin be mad? What had he done now? He couldn’t think of anything thoughtless he might’ve said, like questioning natures, but then again he supposed he wouldn’t recognize it either…

Snufkin watched Moomin’s ears flatten in fear. He wondered just what he was scared of, he was just a Mumrik, caught under his thrall, what threat did he pose to a Fae? 

Moomintroll spoke up first, his voice wavered uncertainly. 

“I...I’m...I’m so sorry Snufkin! I don’t know what I did, but please tell me so I can be sorry in the right way for it!!” 

Snufkin stared at him a moment before his tail lashed. “You don’t know? Do you think playing dumb is going to make me any more willing to cooperate?” 

Moomintroll’s eyes widened in surprise, even more perplexed but more so stunned at the rising anger in Snufkin’s voice. 

“I’m not playing at anything, really Snufkin!” 

Snufkin narrowed his eyes and took a few harsh steps forward.

“Don’t lie! You’re trying to keep me trapped here!” 

Moomintroll backed away, stumbling slightly. “Trapped?? No Snufkin! I wouldn’t! What would make you think something like that??” Moomintroll’s voice got higher in fear as he spoke. 

“Because you _have_! I was stuck here last year and now I am again! I’d be back enjoying the world if it wasn’t for _you_!” He hissed, eyes and paws screwing shut as he worked himself into a passionate anger. 

Moomintroll gave a whimper which quickly became a cry and lastly into a sob. The young Moomin burst into tears, not sure how to face such accusations, let alone such vitriol from Snufkin, who he cared so deeply for. 

Snufkin bristled hearing the cries and his eyes forced themselves open to look at Moomin. 

A stab of guilt struck Snufkin’s heart, as much as he wanted not to. He shouldn’t feel guilty for making a wicked Fae cry! This was just how he’d be caught again, feeling bad for Moomin and sacrificing his anger and hatred just to make him feel better. 

Snufkin could feel it happen, and trying to fight it he found himself starting to tear up too. Hot, bitter tears stung his eyes as he tried to look away. 

“Stop it! Stop this!” His paws came up to his head and he gripped the ends of his hair.

“I shouldn’t be feeling like this! It’s not real!!” he cried, unsure who he was really talking to. 

Moomintroll stared at Snufkin through watery eyes and hiccuped as he tried to calm himself and approach the Mumrik. 

“Snuf...Snufkin, don’t cry please-” 

Snufkin pulled back and shook his head. “Keep away! And don’t tell me what to do! It won’t work, I can be stronger than it!” 

Moomintroll stared at Snufkin as he unravelled, he had no idea what Snufkin could be talking about. Stronger than what? What did he think was happening?... Moomintroll didn’t have a clue…

“Snufkin… You’re not making sense, please calm down, we can talk about this, can’t we? I’m not trapping you, I don’t want you to be unhappy!” He tried desperately to reason, though his voice was still choked with tears. 

Snufkin’s breathing was erratic, all the stress of being stuck, being lied to and fooled were hitting him at once and his mind raced. 

He shook his head again feverishly. “But I am trapped! I can’t leave!” Tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Moomintroll frowned, fighting through his terror at Snufkin’s outbursts to try and console him. “But why not?” 

Snufkin managed his eyes open to glare at Moomintroll. “Because of your food obviously!!” 

Moomintroll was struck once more with fear and confusion. “My food?... I don’t... is that why the cookies upset you? I had no idea you thought something like that, Snufkin! I didn’t mean anything by it!” he rambled, unable to make heads or tails of what he was saying but needing desperately to try and calm Snufkin down. 

It was so distressing seeing Snufkin like this, angry and irrational, it was nothing Moomintroll had ever seen before, let alone from his calm and polite friend and it _scared_ him. 

But instead of calming down, Snufkin felt only more enraged. 

“Of course you did! You’re a Fae! That’s what giving naive travellers your food is meant for!” Snufkin spat. 

Moomintroll’s eyes widened, absolutely flummoxed by this new accusation. “W-wait what??”

Snufkin glared into Moomin’s widen blue eyes before finally giving pause. His expression softened as he searched Moomin’s eyes and found nothing but genuine confusion. 

Slowly his fur started to relax, as did his stance. He continued to hold Moomin’s gaze as the last of his tears fell from his eyes.

“You...you really didn’t know?...” 

Moomintroll frowned, glad to see Snufkin finally coming back to himself but still no less confused. “You think I’m a Fae?... Like the tricky ones in storybooks?...” 

Though the anger had left Snufkin, the stress of the situation still clung. He didn’t know how he could answer Moomin. He _really_ hadn’t known! 

Snufkin shook his head in disbelief and wiping at his face with his sleeve he began to give an unsteady laugh. 

“Snufkin?...” Moomintroll looked at him with concern. 

Snufkin tried to stop himself from laughing but he couldn’t, his mind buzzed and he could barely process anything coherent. 

He stumbled to Moomintroll, closing the gap between them and suddenly wrapped his arms around Moomin’s neck, letting himself be supported against him as he shook with the laughter. 

Moomintroll was surprised, but he didn’t question Snufkin again, he just held him and supported him, because nothing was more important than making sure he felt safe. 

When he had finally calmed down, his laughing stopped and drifted into uneven breaths, Snufkin pressed his cheek to Moomin’s. 

“Let’s go back now, okay?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter honestly, I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> This was just meant to be a little alternate ending story so the next chapter will be the last! 
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment! Especially on this chapter, it makes me happy and I'd like to know what people think, thank you!


	4. A Fond Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the ending friends! Hopefully, nobody who hasn't read To Eat Among Trolls is here but just in case let me remind you for the last time that this story contains heavy spoilers for To Eat Among Trolls, so please read that first! 
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy!

The pair walked quietly back over the valley to Moominhouse. They didn’t talk, Moomintroll just stared at Snufkin’s face as they went. Snufkin’s arm remained wrapped around Moomin, the weight of everything too much for him to keep going without his support. 

When they reached Snufkin’s campsite it was dark, the sun gone from the sky. Moomintroll had trouble seeing but noticed the way Snufkin’s eyes seemed to shine. 

“Will you go back to your tent?” Moomintroll asked quietly. 

Snufkin took a bit to respond, a small hum finally came out as he drifted out of whatever daze he seemed caught in. 

“No. I don’t think so, in fact, will you help me pack it?” 

Moomin gave a nod. “Of course. Do you want to sit down? Or can you manage?...”

Snufkin gave another small hum and nuzzled Moomin’s cheek. 

“I’ll be alright, thank you, Moomin.” He pulled away, taking a moment to gather himself and stand on his own feet. He slowly went about packing his things and Moomin soon joined him. 

When they had finished, Moomintroll looked to Snufkin as he put on his pack. 

“Where now?” 

“In I suppose, we still have no idea what do about this,” he pointed out, gently slipping his paw into Moomin’s. 

Moomintroll gave a small smile. “How’re you doing?”

Snufkin gave a small sigh as he entwined their fingers. “Stressed, still stressed. But better,” He looked into Moomin’s eyes. “You didn’t lie to me, you didn’t know, I trust that,” 

Moomintroll gave his hand a small squeeze. “Of course not, I wouldn’t…” 

“Let’s go see if your parents know anything,” Snufkin said, leading Moomin into the house. 

At the closing of the door, Moominmamma was quickly at the front of the house. 

“Moomin! There you are, we were worried dear,” Moominmamma said, looking over Moomintroll before taking note of Snufkin as well. 

“Did something happen?” She asked carefully, noticing the redness of their eyes.

“Snufkin can’t leave Moominvalley, Mamma.”

Moominmamma frowned and looked between them. “Why’s that, dear?” 

“He says our food’s keeping him trapped here- Mamma are we Fae?” Moomintroll added quickly, his own curiosity and confusion at the idea too much to keep quiet about it for long. 

Moominpapa had made his way to join them at the front of the house and looked thoughtful. 

“Food you say? That reminds me of my old friend Fredrickson, he never let me cook for our crew,” Moominpapa adjusted the brim of his top hat. “I suppose if it could trap them all it’s a good enough reason to stop me, but some notice would’ve been nice.” 

Snufkin frowned. “So neither of you knew either?” 

Moominmamma shook her head. “I’m afraid not, dear, I’ve only ever cooked for my family before you arrived and I can’t imagine we can trap ourselves.”

Snufkin gave a small sigh. “Then I guess I’m still trapped…” He stared at his boots a moment before looking up at Moomintroll and giving a small smile. 

“It’s okay though, I’ll be fine. I’ll stay until Winter again and who knows, maybe there’s a book out there that says how to solve this.”

Moominmamma suddenly smiled in realization. “A book is just what we need, excuse me a moment.” With that, she left the boys to go into the kitchen. 

Moomin looked at Snufkin, smiling and Snufkin smiled back. He gave Moomin’s paw an affectionate squeeze. 

He was glad he was here, even if he still wasn’t fond of houses. As much as he had doubted Moomin, it had still hurt to think his feelings weren’t real, that the sweet and lovely Moomin had tricked and used him... Those things didn’t mix though, none of this had been on purpose, which meant his feelings were genuine, and that he genuinely wanted nothing more than to feel fondly for Moomin, right? 

Moominmamma returned with a book and was flipping through it. 

“Ah! Here we are, ‘What To Do If Your Cooking Traps a Guest into Your Colony’,” She read out.

Moominmamma read the passage and gave a small nod. 

“Snufkin dear, would you rather stay the night and leave tomorrow, or go right away?” 

Snufkin felt the weight of the decision resting on his mind. He glanced at Moomin briefly. A small part of him was still a bit doubtful, it told him that the stress had made him weak and susceptible, that that was why he felt such easy fondness for Moomin. 

He wanted to prove that part of him wrong, so he looked back to Mamma. 

“Now, please.” 

Moomintroll frowned. “It’s quite late though, Snufkin, wouldn’t it be better to travel out of the valley when it’s light?” He suggested.

“I’m sorry, Moomin, but I want to go.” Snufkin said. The fondness was still there certainly, but now he had the piece of mind that he wasn’t being influenced, even if he had made Moomin a bit sad… 

Moominmamma gave a nod. “Then Moomin, would you mind taking Snufkin yourself?” 

Moomintroll was puzzled. “Take him where, Mamma?” 

“To the edge of the valley I suppose, Grandma’s book says to lift the claim you need to walk him out of the valley and wish him to be freed,” Moominmamma explained. 

Moomintroll gave a determined nod. “Then that’s just what I’ll do.”

Moominmamma gave a smile. “Be careful, dear, and be sure to get to sleep when you’re back.” 

“Okay, goodnight then, Mamma and Papa, I love you both.” Moomintroll smiled. 

Snufkin gave a tip of his hat. “Goodnight, thank you for everything and I’m sorry for any trouble I caused.” 

Moominpapa smiled. “No trouble, it was a nice change of pace having you here!” 

Snufkin smiled back and then turned to Moomin. “Shall we be going then?” 

Moomintroll gave a nod and led Snufkin back out into the valley. 

They were quiet for a while. As they crossed the forest, Moomintroll noticed the night-time animals, poking their heads out and their eyes shining in the dark, but keeping their distance. 

“Are night animals not as friendly?” Moomintroll asked. 

“Hm? No just as friendly, why?”

“Well they usually follow you.” he pointed out. 

“Ah. Well, Moomin, animals are quite in tune with things, I think it’s possible they knew you were Fae all along.” Snufkin explained.

Moomin pouted. “What a fate to be a Moomintroll who likes animals then!”

Snufkin gave a chuckle. “It seems the stories got Trolls all wrong, they’re not usually described as being so lovely, I never would’ve guessed.” 

Moomintroll blushed and brought a paw to his face. “I suppose I’m glad for that then.”

Snufkin gave a small sigh. “Moomin, I’m truly sorry about the camellia...and for ignoring you, for getting so angry...just, everything really…” 

Moomintroll stopped them a moment and held his arms open to Snufkin, waiting a moment for permission. With Snufkin’s approval, he wrapped his arms around him. 

“It’s okay, really it is. I’m just glad we’re okay now, that you know I’d never do that to you.” He gave a melancholy smile up at him. “And don’t worry, there will always be camellias in Moominvalley.”

Snufkin gave a fond smile down at the troll. “Will they be pink or red?” 

Moomintroll was quiet a moment, glancing aside before returning his gaze. “Definitely red, if red will do…” 

Snufkin’s smile only widened and he gave a small laugh as tears brimmed his eyes. “I think red would suit me just fine.” He pressed his nose to Moomin’s snout, hoping the gesture made sense. 

Moomintroll blushed, his blue eyes wide in the dark. 

After standing there a bit longer, the boys continued until they reached the mountain threshold.

“Let’s see if this works,” Snufkin said quietly, gazing at the spot he’d been trapped so many times. 

Moomintroll gave a nod and took both of Snufkin’s paws, gazing fondly into his brown eyes, which shone in the darkness. He wished for Snufkin to be free, it made him sad to see such a wonderful person go, and he knew he’d be lonely after, but Snufkin’s happiness meant more than all of that. 

When he was done, he took Snufkin’s paw and lead him onto the mountain path. Snufkin’s legs didn’t seize, and the pair stopped just a bit up the mountain. 

“Thank you, Moomin, for freeing me and for everything.” 

Moomintroll shook his head. “I did nothing but fix the trouble I caused you. I should thank you for everything you’ve let me experience and know, and for still liking me despite all this.” 

Snufkin gently cupped Moomintroll’s cheek and pressed his nose to his snout once more. “Anyone who wouldn’t like someone as genuine and sweet as you is truly foolish.” 

Moomintroll’s blush deepened and his expression grew fonder. 

“I’ll miss you.” 

“I know you will, but I will come back, someday after I feel free enough again.” 

“Then go find it, I’ll be here waiting,” Moomintroll said, holding his paw over Snufkin’s. 

Snufkin nodded. “I know you will, I’ll make sure to stay somebody worth waiting for…” 

Moomintroll gave a small laugh. “I have no doubts.” 

Snufkin broke apart from Moomintroll, giving a last fond look he turned and walked back into the mountains.

“Neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this so thank you to everyone who read, commented, kudosed and enjoyed it! 
> 
> This last bit was sort of hard to figure out what to keep and what to change since certain conversations would likely still happen either way, but I tried to change them up enough so it wasn't repetitive, hopefully it worked out well! 
> 
> Tomorrow I'll be starting in on a story outside of the Camlleliaverse, I think it'll be really short, maybe three chapters at most but more likely two! I hope you enjoy it when it comes! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
